Ice and Dark
by HowlingSilverWolf
Summary: Natuki and Shizuru have been best friends ever since childhood but what happens when someone tries too interfere and wants too date Shizuru, why are they connected too the school play? is this there destiny? or has the past come back too reveal the truth. ( natsukixshizuru, shiznat , krugerxviola, kugaxfujino, maixnao)
1. Unwanted Confession

Hey everyone so howlingsilverwolf here, this is my second story from what I've been working on , along with a new beginning if you haven't read it then check out my profile , anyway this story is kinda similar too what you will see in from dn angel of ice and snow episode and such but this story is bit different I don't want too reveal anything yet but I hope this will make you want too carry on when I'm finished the chapters , so once again this is all thanx too my awesome friend who has helped me proof read this thankyou! pathetic creature.

I do not own my-hime/otome

Please let me know what you think about this story, review it and such, this is my second story

Enjoy

Ice and Dark

Confession

Howlingsilverwolf

To fall in love. Some would call it a blessing and others a curse, but what would happen if you never gave love a chance? What would happen if you never confessed your love? Is it fear that's stopping it? Who knows, it could be your destiny…

You would think confessing to someone you like, would be easy, but what if that person is your best friend?

My name is Natsuki Kuga and I'm a high school student. I live in a small area called Fuuka. There's not much to see, just like any other ordinary town. Full of people and schools, but at least I'm happy. Usually when it comes to people, I don't socialize that well. In fact, I've been giving the nickname Ice Princess. It's not my fault that there are idiots at my school! But anyway, I do have three people who are very close to me.

Mai Tokiha – She's like the mother of the group. She watched out for us when we were all children and she's really good at cooking.

Nao Yuuki - She is my right hand man. If I ever needed to pull pranks, then she would be there with me. The teachers always call us the Terrible Duo. It's not our fault that lessons are boring! Sometimes we even skip classes until Mai finds out and forces us back into class. Man.. never get on Mai's bad side. Nao has always been a good friend. Even though we always wind each other up by calling each other names. That's just how we express our affection towards one another. She's like my sister.

Then there's the final person; Shizuru Fujino. Words could not even describe her. She truly is a goddess. She is graceful, kind, very beautiful, but also very mischievous when she wants to be. Mostly though, she acts calm and elegant. She is the president of the student council. We're in second year and she managed to become the president! She knows how to deal with business especially since coming from a family who runs the Fujino Co-Operation, one of the largest in the areas.

If you've ever heard the stories about princesses, then she would definitely be one of them. She was born in Kyoto, but then her family moved down towards Fuuka. She was my very first friend. We've been together ever since we were babies and we were always together. If someone ever bullied her, then I would beat the hell out of them and if I ever fell down and hurt my knee, she would be there to put a bandage on it. She is my angel… She is the one whom I have secretly fallen for. I didn't know what it was that made me think this way about her, but ever since I did, I have never been able to stop. I wish I could tell her my feelings, but then I would always get scared since she is my best friend. I would never want to lose her, but can I really keep these feelings locked up? Shizuru is very popular at our school. She gets a lot of love letters in her locker, so what if someone does capture her heart? I don't want to give Shizuru up to anyone…

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the teacher calling for her. She immediately stood up.

Aw crap! She forgot she was in her last class for the day. Now everyone was looking at her.

"Miss Kuga, would you care to repeat what I just said?" The teacher asked.

"Erm… Something about 2+2?" Natsuki sheepishly guessed.

To which the whole class giggled whilst the teacher did not look amused at all.

"Miss Kuga I would appreciate it if you would pay more attention to my class. Otherwise I will have to give you detention for two weeks!" The teacher said.

Natsuki bowed in panic.

"I'm terribly sorry sensei, it won't happen again!" Natsuki said.

"I'll let you go this time since were about to finish class anyway." The teacher said.

The bell rang and everyone got up and started to pack up and leave the classroom. Natsuki shrunk back into her seat and put her arms on the table to rest her head on, avoiding people seeing her get embarrassed.

Man, could this day get any worse?

"Ara, Natsuki's not paying attention, fufu…" A very well known voice said.

Too late…

Natsuki looked up and saw Shizuru standing in front of her, wearing the school uniform which looked dazzling on her. Natsuki stopped gawking before she realised that Shizuru was trying to wind her up.

"s-s-s-SHIZURU!" Natsuki shouted.

"Ara, so loud. Natsuki sure knows how to make me hear her." She giggled.

"Hmph! Very funny Shizuru." Natsuki said as she crossed her arms and began to sulk.

"Chill out mutt." Nao said from the side, standing with Mai.

"Natsuki, you know better. You need to pay attention to class. We don't want you to fail the next math tests." Mai lectured.

"Hey! It's not my fault that he made it boring…" Natsuki complained.

"Ara, then maybe I should make sure that Natsuki will get a tutor. We can't have her failing the year." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru you really are a life saver!" Natsuki said.

"Come on, we don't want to see a Shiznat-moment. Now hurry your asses up and let's go home!" Nao said.

Natsuki blushed at that comment.

"Oh crap! I forgot my sketchpad… Hey guys, I'm just going to quickly go to the art class and get it. I'll meet you by the gates." Natsuki said.

"Alright Natsuki. We'll see you there." Shizuru said.

Natsuki nodded to confirm it, then bolted out of the classroom.

"Hey, don't you usually ask to go with Natsuki?" Nao asked.

"I would, but it seemed Natsuki had a lot on her mind. I wanted to give her some space before asking her about it." Shizuru said.

"Yeah, she does seem to be acting weird these days… She's always in a daze." Mai said.

"I'm sure she's probably thinking about her precious mayo." Nao grinned.

They all started giggling.

"Hey, Fujino! There's someone here for you." A classmate shouted.

They all turned there heads towards the door.

"Ara… who could that be?" She then turned towards her friends.

"Sorry, I will have to catch up with you guys later." Shizuru said.

"No worries Shizuru. We'll meet you by the gate." Mai said.

Shizuru then went out of the classroom to see a familiar face waiting for her.

"Ara, Reito, I didn't expect to see you here." Shizuru said.

"Ah, greetings Shizuru. I do apologize to be here so bluntly." Reito said.

"Not at all. Is there anything you need from me? Is it about council business?" Shizuru asked.

"Actually, it's not council business, but I was wondering, before saying anything else, if we could go somewhere more private to discuss it?"

Shizuru thought that Reito was acting strange.

"Ara, of course. Let's get out of here."

Shizuru then followed Reito down the corridor.

Natsuki managed to get towards the gates when she noticed only Mai and Nao were waiting there. Shizuru were nowhere to be seen, which she found very strange.

"Hey guys, where's Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, well she got called away by someone wanting to have a talk with her." Mai said.

"Hmm… I'm going to go and look for her. I'll be back." Natsuki said.

Where could Shizuru be? I hope she's alright… Today's the day I'm going to tell her about my feelings for her. I need to focus on what I'm going to say… I've never felt like this before, it's so nerve wrecking…

Then she turned around the corner and saw up ahead, where a small garden, surrounded by trees, was. What Natsuki saw, made her heart stop.

It was Shizuru, talking to the most popular guy in school… Reito Minagi. Being vice president of the student council, this meeting of course would seem natural.

There were even talk around school about the two being the perfect couple, but with the way Reito was standing there in front of her, it seemed different. Natsuki's suspicions turned out correct as she got close enough to hear their conversation.

"Shizuru… There's something I've been wanting to tell you. Well, actually it's what I've always wanted to say. I know we've been good friends over the years in school and it's been great, but during those years I've also grown fond of you. What I'm trying to say is that… Will you go out with me?" He asked nervously.

"Ara… Reito… I…" Shizuru started.

"Please, I know it must be quite a shock of course, which I understand perfectly. That's why I will wait for the answer until you are ready to tell me, but I would like to ask you to please think about it." Reito said.

"Ok. Since you've been a good friend, I will think about it." Shizuru said.

"Thank you Shizuru. That means a lot to me. I better get going. Don't want to be late picking up Mikoto. See you tomorrow Shizuru." Reito said.

He waved goodbye and walked away, leaving Shizuru standing there with the wind blowing around her. She was trying to gather her thoughts when she heard a twig break. She looked up and immediately wished she didn't because there she saw her best friend Natsuki. However, the one thing that startled her most was that Natsuki's head was hung low, making it difficult to see her eyes.

"Natsuki! I… I…" Shizuru said, trying to find the words.

"Sorry to disturb. I didn't see you at the gate. When Mai and Nao told me you went away to talk to someone, I got a bit worried. But instead it was just Minagi with you. I see. It doesn't surprise me. You two are the big subject around school as the perfect couple and now it finally happened." Natsuki said almost as if pushing herself.

Shizuru didn't expect to see Natsuki looking up at her with a smile on her face, but it wasn't really a happy smile. More like a calmed yet forced smile.

"I'm happy for you Shizuru. He's a nice guy. I'm sure you two will make a good couple and now you can be happy." Natsuki said.

"But Natsuki!" Shizuru tried to explain.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there? Come on, we better get going." Mai and Nao were walking towards them.

Natsuki turned around and walked towards Mai and Nao, then passed them. They gave each other a worried glance and then looked over to Shizuru, who also looked worried. Nao shrugged and told Shizuru to hurry up again. As she got closer to them, she then looked at Natsuki, whose eyes were full of sorrow, but she made sure that Nao and Mai didn't see it.

Natsuki said goodbye to everyone and tried to keep her attitude, so it didn't worry the others. She got home and Duran, her loving black and white Husky, came to greet her. She smiled at him because whenever she felt down, he knew how to cheer her up.

"Hey Nat-chan. How was your day dear?" Her mother Saeko came out of the kitchen, holding a spoon in her hand indicating she was preparing dinner for them. She was an older version of Natsuki, except she was wearing glasses and had blue eyes.

"It was ok really." Natsuki went over to sit down in the living room where she saw her father reading the newspaper. Natsume Kuga. He had short blue hair. A bit darker than Natsuki, but he had the same emerald eyes as her. He was wearing his glasses to, but they were only reading glasses. He looked up from his newspaper when he noticed the tone in Natsuki's voice.

"Is everything ok, you sound a little sad?" Her father said.

"I'm fine really dad. Don't worry about it." She then stretched before getting up from the chair.

"I'm going to bed. I'm feeling a bit tired today." Natsuki said.

"But Nat-chan, what about your dinner?" Saeko asked.

"Don't worry about it mom. I'm not hungry. You can save it for leftovers." Natsuki said and walked out of the room.

Saeko then walked over to Natsume. He was looking at the door Natsuki had walked out of.

"Dear? Do you think she's alright? She looked kinda upset." Saeko asked.

"Hmmm, let's give her some space and when she's calmed down, she can talk to us. You know what she's like when we push her. Then she won't open up." Natsume said.

"Still, I don't like how she keeps stuff bottled up like that. It won't do her any good." She said.

Natsume noticed his wife's worried look and he put his hand on hers to reassure her.

"Natsuki is stubborn. She will think for a bit, then when she stops, she'll come back to her usual self."

"Hmm, I wonder where she got her stubbornness from. It certainly can't be me." Saeko said.

"Want to bet on that?" Natsume said quietly, almost mumbling.

"What was that dear?" She said smiling evily.

"Erm, nothing dear. I said it's me of course, hehe." He said, looking a bit embarrassed and blushing from getting caught.

Saeko giggled at him.

"Natsuki definitely takes the blushing from you, that's for sure." She kissed him on the cheek before walking back into the kitchen.

"Baka!" He shouted. He could hear his wife laughing in the kitchen. It took him a while to get out of his dreamlike state. Still after their marriage, his wife would still always give him the butterflies.

Meanwhile in Natsuki's room…

It was a big room Natsuki had. It had a bunk bed, with the bed on top and a desk underneath. There was a sofa and a TV and it even had a little balcony which could be opened up to through a window. There were some model bikes and action figures on the shelves and Duran was lying in his bed, chewing on a bone, but the thing that stood out the most was a painting. It stood on an easel, with a paint set at the side. The picture itself was a picture of Shizuru, smiling, with sakura petals flowing around her.

Natsuki sat by the painting, looking at it. She held a sad look. She sighed and then covered the painting with a white blanket. She turned around and walked towards the balcony and stood out there for a while, starring at the stars. She put her arms out on the rails and rested her head on top of them.

"Who am I kidding? Of course Shizuru would go for him. They're like the perfect couple and I'm just the friend. She would not see me in that way." Natsuki said.

She didn't notice that there where a few tears in her eyes, but then she felt something poke her side. She looked down and noticed that Duran was looking up at her with a sad expression. She bend down and stroked his head.

"I'm fine Duran. You don't have to worry about me. Come on, let's go inside." Natsuki said and guided him back inside and turned off the lights.

In a different house, not far from Natsuki's…

Shizuru was standing on her mansion balcony, starring at the sky too. She was all dressed in her night wear, with a long purple robe hanging down from her. She was clutching her chest or more like her heart. She too was looking sad.

"Natsuki… Is this what you want? Is this how you truly feel for me, to be with Reito?" She said and sighed.

"Even though you say that, you know I can't be with him because my heart belongs to someone else. I just wish to know how you feel about all this." Shizuru said.

She starred into the starry sky to see if there were any movements, but there was none. Shizuru sighed and put on a sad smile.

"Natsuki… What should I do? Should I really give Reito a chance? Does this show that you're not interested in me? I'm so confused about what to do, but if I tell you my feelings, how would you react? Hate me? Never speak to me again? If that were to happen, I couldn't bear it. This heart is yours Natsuki. No matter what happens."

All these thoughts were running into her mind when she realized that it was getting late.

"I should go to bed… Got a big day a head of me tomorrow." Shizuru then carried on looking at the stars, but this time she smiled gently.

"Good night Natsuki." Shizuru then walked back inside her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone it's been awhile with this story so sorry about that, I've been focusing on my other story a new beginning and also work so with the help of my good friend and beta reader , they sent me over the next chapter, I've read all the comments that people have said and would like too say thankyou

guests: I know u all thinking of natsuki needing confidence boost and such but all I can say is you may have too be patient, things will happen in future chapters and who knows reito may also play a important part in this too so stick around because I'm not going too reveal all. , as for ichigohime…never watched that I might have a go watching it, natsuki character as we all know each person on different stories of fanfiction writes natsuki character differently but more or less still similar, but it's been awhile since I last watched natsuki no prelude so I will go and check it out, but at the end of it something different for shiznat fans too see and don't worry about her intelligence and such she will focus her talents and is gifted too in the future chapters but still hope u keep on reading.

: thankyou for the comment

Sammykhan: don't worry the story shall continue on but I do apologized though it may take a while for it too finish but most chapters are completed so thankyou for the comments also please give thanx to my beta reader too, without them it would be bad grammar lol

So thanx guys for supporting the story shall continue on so enjoy it.

Ice and dark

Chapter 2

The next morning…

_Flowers are filling the air, the sky is clear blue and there, standing on a hill underneath a tree, is a woman. Natsuki know she has seen her somewhere before, but it's all blurry. She can't see who it is properly, but then the woman turned her head to see her. She began to speak, but there was no sound coming out from her._

"_Who are you?" Natsuki asked._

_Then suddenly the woman managed to speak._

"_Have you truly forgotten the promise you made?"_

"_Promise?" Natsuki said._

_There was a sudden silence. Natsuki weren't sure how long she was standing there staring at the person, but she felt like she couldn't stop it. She was drawn in and she had this feeling inside of her… like butterflies._

"_I see… So it's not yet time for you then." The woman turned around and walked away._

"_Wait, don't go! Please tell me what I have forgotten!" Natsuki said and tried running._

"_Natsuki… Natsuki… _NATSUKI! WAKE UP!"

Natsuki fell out of her bed with a loud thud. She sat up after her fall and rubbed her head.

"Ouch! Not again. Why does this keep on happening to me?" Natsuki said.

"NAT-CHAN, HURRY UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Saeko shouted from downstairs.

"Aw no! Not again. Otherwise Midori-baka-sensei is going to kill me again." Natsuki said running down the stairs.

"It's not our fault that you can't get out of bed. Anyway, here, quickly eat this and be on your way. I have to get to work now. I shall see you later." Saeko said, as she placed a tray on the table which held a mayo on toast and glass of milk and then she headed off out the house. Natsuki quickly ate her breakfast and ran out the house.

Meanwhile whilst Natsuki was running late for homeroom class…

"So are we all agreeing on the voting process?" Chie the class president asked.

"I think it will be great. I so can't wait for the festival now, it's going to be the best!" Aoi said.

"Erm, I don't think Natsuki will agree on this though." Mai said.

"Oh yeah, she will put up one hell of a fight" Nao said.

"Ara, then we have to make sure that Natsuki will do it." Shizuru said.

"You're awfully cheery about this though. Are you sure about this Shizuru?" Mai asked.

"Ara, of course. It would be an honor to help the class." Shizuru replied.

"See now that's the attitude. Don't worry about Nat-chan. I shall deal with her." Midori sensei said.

"Oh dear, I've got a bad feeling about this." Mai said.

"Speaking of which… That mutt's running late again." Nao said.

"Yeah… Say, Shizuru, you guys live near each other, how come you don't go and wake her up?" Mai asked.

"Ara, I would love to, but unfortunately I have to get here early due to my duties as president. I have a lot of work that needs to be done before class." Shizuru said.

"I see. By the way, is everything alright with Natsuki? She looked a bit out of it yesterday." Mai asked.

"Yeah, she did seem to be in her own world or something." Nao added.

"Yes, I'm not sure though, I'm sorry, but I'm also worried about her." Shizuru answered.

"Let's see how she is today." Mai said.

"…If she ever gets here." Nao said.

Shizuru giggled at this when all of a sudden a scream echoed in the hallway as soon as the bell went for homeroom and the sound of fast footsteps were approaching, followed by a sudden sound from a very familiar girl.

"I'm sorry I'm late again!" Natsuki said as soon as she entered the room.

"Surprise! Congratulations natsuki!" the whole class shouted.

"What the…? What the hell is going on?" Natsuki asked.

"Congratulations Natsuki, you came just in time. We've just finished up the voting." Chie came up beside her, putting her arm around her.

"The voting? What the hell for?" Natsuki said.

Chie then went behind her and pushed her towards the blackboard.

"Right this way." She then turned her to have a closer look at the board.

"Huh? …Huh!?" She had a closer look.

"Well, we chose not to wait for you when we were doing it, but what's decided is decided." Chie said with a grin.

"But what is this for?" Natsuki asked.

"You don't know about Ice and Snow?" Chie asked.

"All the girls in class won the votes and decided to want to have this play for the festival." Tate explained.

"Because it's so romantic, right?" Aoi said with Akane and Mai agreeing to her.

"But isn't Kruger the…?" Natsuki began.

"Yes, you're one of the main characters for our play. Our beloved hero and daughter of the feudal lord." Chie confirmed.

"I knew it! No way in hell!… I don't want to do it!" Natsuki said.

"Hey now, don't go complaining. You were unanimously voted to play this part." Chie said.

"Unanimously, huh?" Natsuki said and glared at her friends, who were giggling at her reaction. Then she turned over to look at Shizuru, who was smiling at her.

"_Sorry… Natsuki I voted for you too" _Shizuru thought.

"_aw man, even Shizuru too…"_

Natsuki sighed at the situation she was in, when a thought hit her.

"Huh, but wait, why am I the hero when there are lads in the room?"

"Because Natsuki… Kruger is a woman and we wanted to stand out of the crowd and shake it up by doing the most popular romantic story in Fuuka and what better way to do it by having our very own ice princess do it."

"Natsuki, we're going to make such a cool costume for you. You'll be like our very own prince." Akane said.

"What!" Natsuki said.

"By the way, your beloved girlfriend, the village girl that had captured your heart, goes to none other than Shizuru Fujino." Chie said.

Natsuki looked shocked about it and looked straight into Shizuru, who seemed happy. She gave Natsuki a smile, but then Natsuki thought how it wouldn't be right because of Reito and she looked away breaking the eye contact.

"Can't someone else do this please? I'm not good with acting and I certainly don't want to do it." Natsuki asked.

"Sorry Nat-chan. No can do." Midori sensei popped up behind Natsuki, putting her hands on her shoulder.

"Don't call me Nat-chan and why not?" Natsuki asked.

"Because after looking into your records of your late attendances including todays, I'll have to say, if you don't do this play then I'm afraid you may get detention's for a while." Midori said grinning.

"What!? Are you blackmailing me? That's so unfair!" Natsuki said.

"Look, we have the two most popular girls in the school. We have the gorgeous president Shizuru Fujino and then the lone wolf ice princess Natsuki Kuga. Having the duo in this class only is like torture, it needs to be brought out and it's good that you two are friends. That'll make it easier for you." Midori said.

Natsuki's eyes went wide when Midori mentioned the word. So far she did really well in not thinking about what had happened yesterday, but with the thanks of that baka sensei it was all brought back.

"_Friends? That's it huh… I guess there's no other choice then."_

Natsuki sighed.

"Fine, I will do it." Natsuki said.

"Yay, let's make this the best play ever!" Chie shouted and everyone cheered. All except for one person who turned her head away from the class.

"_I can't believe this is happening…"_

After the whole arrangement, everyone was busy talking about the play and gathering ideas. No one noticed when Natsuki went out the room, except one person. She saw her escaping so she decided to follow Natsuki and as she went outside the classroom, she saw Natsuki standing near the window.

"Ara, I thought you would be trying to escape." Shizuru said.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance and stared at Shizuru, shocked that she was there.

"Shizuru… Sorry, I just didn't want to be in there… You know me better than anyone and that I really don't want to do this play." Natsuki said.

"Ara, but if Natsuki were with me, I'm sure she could do anything. Why were you so against doing this?" Shizuru asked.

"Why should I do it? Come on Shiz, there's going to be a love scene in there. I know it if it's Chie who's directing it. Do you really think it would be right for me to be there when it should be Reito?" Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, there's no one else better to do that play with than you." Shizuru said or more precisely, stated.

This brought Natsuki shocked to the core.

"Why though?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki, for some strange reason, I feel like you are right to play the part as Kruger… No, not right, you're the _only_ one who can do it."

Shizuru sighed before she added.

"Have you heard about the story of Ice and Snow?" Shizuru asked.

"Erm… no, not really. Why?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki, I think it's important for you to find out about this story first. If you don't know about the true Ice and Snow, then how will you ever face this?" Shizuru said.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki said.

"Like I said before, you're the only one who can do it with me. No one else can. Somehow I think it's destiny that you and I are playing in this." Then Shizuru turned round and walked back into the classroom, leaving Natsuki in thought about the whole conversation itself.

Around lunch time, Natsuki and Mai were sitting underneath a large oak tree. All of Natsuki's friends had joined them for lunch, but today, Shizuru wouldn't be attending, due to a lunch meeting with the directors of the school and Nao hadn't arrived yet.

"Geez Natsuki, don't you actually pay attention to anything in class or do you always skip it?" Mai said as she whacked Natsuki on the head.

"Ouch Mai! What did you do that for, that hurt you know?" Natsuki said grumbling whilst holding her head.

"Well good! Hopefully that will teach you a lesson then." Mai said.

"But seriously, I need help Mai, otherwise I'm doomed. It's not my fault I came in late when everyone told me about the play and even told me that I ended up being the stupid main character." Natsuki said.

"How could you not know about this story? It's famous. This story has survived through out generations ever since Fuuka had the war." Mai said.

"Geez! Even I know that story." Nao came out with her mobile in her hand, texting and then went over to sit next to her best friends.

"Ok, now this is even worse, because that stupid spider knows it! Please Mai." Natsuki pleaded.

Mai gave up to Natsuki's request.

"Well, you see…"

_It's the story of Kruger, a nobleman's daughter, and the village girl, Viola. They fell in love. They were happy together. However that soon changed, the two were separated. Not because of their families or the people around them, but because of a war. Kruger promised to come back and Viola, being the loyal lover she was, believed in her. She prayed at the church for her lover's safety for days and nights._

_Her prayers were in vain and Kruger was shot with an arrow in the back. She was defending their last stand to protect the village of the one she loved. When she heard the news, Viola rushed to the village's church. She prayed for her last time to be transferred to her and it was answered. Kruger was raised from the dead and when she woke up, she was surrounded not by blood, but by the lilac petals of Viola's favorite flower. By the time she returned, she learnt of Viola's sacrifice too late._

_She cried, asking to exchange her stopped time with her own time. God took pity on them having seen their care and love for each other and, in exchange for their time, promised eternity upon their village. The God was transformed into what seemed to be an angel, where even now, it still continues watching over them._

"Isn't it such a romantic story?" Mai said and then she clasped her hands together.

After the story, Natsuki felt her heart pumped loudly, like it was trying to tell something. She also felt really weird, like in a dream-like state.

"_What is this feeling? Pain… sorrow… heartache, but why?"_

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, you look kinda pale mutt." Nao added.

"Don't call me mutt!" Natsuki said.

"Sheesh! I was only trying to snap you out of your trance. You looked like a zombie." Nao said while being too lazy to make eye contact with Natsuki and remained focused on her phone.

"Why you!" Natsuki said, but before she was about to do something, Mai held her hand forward, stopping Natsuki.

Mai then whacked both Natsuki and Nao on the heads.

"Will you both behave!" Mai demanded.

"Ouch Mai! What the hell did I do!? It was that stupid mutt's fault." Nao complained.

"How was it my fault!? It probably would be yours, you stupid spider!" Natsuki retorted back.

"Natsuki, if you carry on, I will cut down on the mayonnaise on your sandwiches." Mai threatened.

Natsuki looked shocked at what Mai had said. Then she pouted like a puppy that had just got told off from its master and if it didn't behave it wouldn't get a treat.

"Ara, that's just too cute to see." Shizuru came up behind them just in time to see Natsuki in that state.

Natsuki folded her arms and looked the other way in a sulk.

"She didn't have to go that far. What has the mayo ever done to you?" Natsuki said.

"What was that, Natsuki?" Mai said, almost daring her to continue.

"Nothing! Nothing at all… heh." Natsuki said.

Shizuru giggled at her reaction and went over to sit with them.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to stop by the student council because of Haruka." Shizuru apologized.

"Must be hard, facing a lion all day." Nao said.

"Ara, Haruka's not that bad?" Shizuru said.

"I feel sorry for you Shiz." Natsuki said.

"Oh yeah, Nao, don't think you will be getting away with what you did either." Mai said, suddenly remembering what went on before Shizuru's arrival.

"Dammit! I thought you would have forgotten if I kept quiet." Nao said.

"What! Oh just you wait; now we'll be canceling tonight's plans." Mai said and turned the other way.

Nao started to panic a bit, since she knew what Mai was like. She then went over and put her arms around her and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, plus, I don't ever want you to cancel our date tonight. I've been looking forward to it." Nao said.

"Aww, of course I would never cancel our date, because I've also been looking forward to it. Apology accepted." Mai said and kissed her cheek.

Natsuki and Shizuru didn't expect to see what had happened. It even stopped Shizuru from sipping her tea. It just paused in mid air.

"Ara…" was all Shizuru could say.

"What the hell!? Mai, what's going on here?" Natsuki asked.

Mai looked sheepishly at them and scratched her cheek.

"Well erm… You see, lately Nao and I have kinda had feelings for each other, so when Nao confessed to me, I knew I would say yes, so now we've been dating. Only for a bit, it hasn't gone on long, I'm sorry we didn't tell the two of you about this. We were going to tell you, but only until we were ready. I guess I kinda got carried away." Mai said.

"Yeah, you sure did Mai, but look, what Mai said was true though. I like her and I hope you guys will accept this, because you guys are our best friends." Nao said.

Natsuki did the unexpected, she smiled at them. It was not only a smile, but it was one of her gentle smiles, which is hardly ever shown, except only to Shizuru.

"I'm really happy for you guys. Guess I don't have to worry about who you guys will be dating, since you'll be dating each other, so I know you guys will look after each other. Nao, don't be a baka and mess this up." Natsuki said.

Shizuru could not be more proud than in this moment. Natsuki seemed different, almost as if she'd matured. Even Mai and Nao were shocked about the answer. They thought she would be angry with them for not telling her.

"Ara, I agree with Natsuki. All we want is for you two to be happy and I know you will be, so congratulations." Shizuru said.

"Wow thanks you guys! We really appreciate it and mutt, I won't let her down." Nao said.

"You better not, Nao." Natsuki said.

Mai was in tears. She was so happy with this moment. She leaned her head on Nao.

"Thank you Natsuki… Shizuru." Mai said.

"Hello ladies. I'm sorry to be dropping by, especially in this important time." A voice said behind them.

They turned around and noticed Reito standing in all his charms, looking handsome. He even had the dashing smile too.

"Ara, Reito. What brings you here?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Shizuru. I thought it would be a good idea to have lunch together, but it seems you are busy, so maybe next time?" Reito said.

"She can do it. I'm going to be heading out anyway. I gotta go and meet Sakomizu sensei about my artwork… later." Natsuki said.

She didn't even bother with eye contact with any of them. She just got up and walked away, leaving Shizuru stunned of her actions along with Mai, whilst Nao chased after her.

Mai and Shizuru looked at each other worriedly and confused about why Natsuki was acting like that with Reito being oblivious to it all.

Natsuki was walking away from the scene in a fast pace, not noticing that her fists were held very tightly. She wanted to get away from seeing Reito and Shizuru together.

"Oh mutt, wait up! What the hell is the matter with you?" Nao said as she came running over and grabbed her shoulder, stopping Natsuki in her tracks. Natsuki was facing forward so Nao didn't see her face.

"Nothing's up. Leave me alone Nao." Natsuki warned her.

"No way in hell I'm leaving you… Look, lately we've all been worried about you because you've been acting so strangely. Are you mad at me and Mai for not telling you?" Nao asked.

"N,o don't be stupid Nao, it isn't anything like that." Natsuki said.

"Then what is it? Come on, the least you can do is look at me and actually talk to me dammit." She grabbed Natsuki's other shoulder and turned her round, but she didn't expect to see what she saw.

Natsuki was in tears. In all the years she had known the bluenette, she had never once shown any tears in front of them and to see her so upset, completely changed her thoughts about the ice princess.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Nao asked concerned.

"I told you Nao… don't get in my way." Natsuki said.

Nao thought about what could be the one thing that would get Natsuki in this state. She thought it could be her dog. Natsuki had loved Duran ever since he was a pup and taken him in when they saw him abandoned. It's definitely not her mayonnaise because she had it today, but then something clicked in her mind and of course, how come she hadn't thought of this before.

"It's Shizuru, isn't it?" Nao asked.

Natsuki was struck. She couldn't move or anything. She just stood there.

"Did you two have a fight or something? Usually the only thing besides mayo, that upsets you, is Shizuru." Nao said

"It's not fair." Natsuki said.

"Huh? What's not fair?" Nao asked.

"Why did that stupid toothpaste model come in, telling Shiz his feelings to her." Natsuki said.

"He did what? Woah! Didn't expect Shizuru and him. So those rumors are coming true."

"It's not fair Nao." Natsuki said.

"But why are you acting like this then?" Nao asked.

"God dammit Nao! It's unfair because Shizuru shouldn't be with anyone like him, she shouldn't be with anyone but me… Urghh! I love her!" Natsuki shouted.

"Dammit mutt, why haven't you told her these feelings then?" Nao said.

"Come on Nao, do you really think someone like Shizuru would fall for someone like me? We're best friends. She doesn't see me in that way." Natsuki said.

"Have you asked her then?" Nao asked.

"Erm… no, not really." Natsuki said.

"Then there you go… How can you know if you don't tell her? Look, I didn't think Mai would return my feelings. I thought she would have ended up with that idiot Tate, but I decided that I had to tell her, otherwise I might never had gotten a chance to and so I did." Nao said.

"I'm really happy for you two, but Shizuru and I are different." Natsuki said.

"It's not. If you love her, then tell her, otherwise you're going to regret it." Nao said.

"I can't, nao." Natsuki said. She turned around and walked away from Nao.

Natsuki then thought about what Nao had said.

"_Hmm… Do you really think it's easier said than done. I've never been the expressive type and it's so screwed because I have to do that stupid play. Wait, that's it! Shizuru wanted me to find out about the true Ice and Snow, but I did listen to the story from Mai didn't I? Maybe I should ask my dad about this when I get home. After all he does work as a historian of Fuuka, so he's got to know about Ice and Snow."_

She shook her head determined to do it and carried on walking away. What she didn't see was the sad look Shizuru was giving her.


End file.
